1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mattress foundation assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to improved mattress foundation corner connectors, mattress foundation assemblies, and a method for constructing the mattress foundation assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, mattress foundations and bases are constructed by hand from various pieces of Pine or other lightweight woods. These built-up mattress foundations are generally formed in rectangular fashion and are sometimes sawed at each corner in an effort to replicate the rounded corners of conventional mattresses.
Various external jigs and fixtures must be used in order to assemble the numerous components of the mattress foundations. Once aligned, the various pieces or components are typically nailed together.